The subject invention concerns porous sintered metal articles, preferably nickel articles, which are characterized by their thermal stability when subsequently heated to elevated temperatures, that is temperatures approaching that at which they were originally sintered.
In addition, the subject invention also concerns a unique method of producing the before-described type of article.